This Time Around
by VirtualxSimplicity
Summary: This time around, it was her turn to stir up the attention. This time around, it was her turn to receive the jealous glances, admiring looks, and flattering comments. This time around, she would make Neji Hyuuga say 'wow'. NejiTenten


_**Disclaimer**: I don't own the anime Naruto. But I do own this...plot, if you will._

_This thought was just in my head...and I just HAD to write it. Hehe, I'm quite pleased at how it came out too. It took about...a night to do. But yeah, I've been saving to put this up after I finished my romance/humor fic, Honey If You Love Me. And that's done...yay...and only one or two more chapter for To Defy Fate. Alright!_

_Well anyway, **one request**. Does anyone know how to add more spaces inbetween lines? I know that you usually press the shift+enter, but it doesn't work...and typing in the html code doesn't seem to work either. Well, if anyone knows, please message me back on that._

_By the way, it's my 16th birthday today. Happy Birthday to me:)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Tenten glanced somewhat enviously below as Ino Yamanaka arrived at the Hyuuga mansion. Dressed in a teal floor-length gown and sleeveless dress, she was definitely the murmur of the crowd…for now. Her blond hair was pulled back into a sleek, elegant bun with her usual strands of hair framing her face. Hands clasped around Nara Shikamaru's crooked elbow, Ino looked like she was glowing.

Truthfully, Tenten was jealous. She had never been able to 'wow' or charm the crowds. She had never caused anyone to stop in mid-sentence, never been told she was looking better than the usual 'nice', and she had rarely been given admiring looks.

But that was about to change.

It wasn't long after until Sakura Haruno arrived, waist held firmly by Sasuke Uchiha. Smiling at individuals she had known previously or had been in acquaintance with, Sakura looked simply gorgeous. Pink lush curls tumbled along her back, swaying gently as she moved. Her dress, a simple sequined top with the bottom of her dress flowing lightly above her knees. Sakura looked simply stunning.

Tenten looked around the crowded dining room of the Hyuuga household for one other female, searchingly. Where was Hinata?

Reaching the suitable age of marriage, Hinata's father had summoned different clans of sorts to try their hand in marriage with the Hyuuga heir. Knowing their bloodline was of exceptional value, Hiashi had been selective and demanding of Hinata's suitors. Testing and eliminating them through various tests, two had remained standing. As the final test, both suitors were to challenge Neji. If both had won, a battle would be between the two contestants. If one had lost, the other would receive Hinata's hand in marriage. If both had lost, with Neji as the victor, he would have been chosen to be most fitted to marry Hinata.

Nothing, except the best, would be good enough for a Hyuuga.

Through all this, Hinata had been in hysterics. Though still pining for the golden-haired Kyuubi boy, she somehow managed to push those thoughts quickly aside and hoped for what was best--for the Clan's sake, for her father's sake, and for her future.

She needed to fulfill her role as the Hyuuga heir, even if it meant sacrificing her own desires.

Tenten sighed softly. Today was the day the village was celebrating for the soon-to-be bride. The heir of the Hyuuga Clan.

_So where was she?_

Looking around once again, a sudden noise caught her attention. Looking below from her balcony, Tenten watched as two massive doors opened, a slow grin forming. Hinata looked so…happy.

A blush stained the soon-to-be bride as Hinata walked through the opened doors, her white dress flowing. Clutching onto Neji's arm for stability, Tenten watched as Hinata glanced towards her, catching and holding her eyes. A simple message was clearly written in her eyes.

"_Thank you."_

Tenten nodded her head sharply in reply, sighing softly. Turning towards the door of her balcony, she turned to leave the isolated room.

Reaching the doors to the main room, she was stopped surprisingly by the Hyuuga Clan leader, Hiashi.

"Thank you," he murmured quietly, bowing slightly as Tenten reached him, "I know this pains you to do this."

Tenten simply smiled as she bowed in respect. "No, not at all."

Hiashi's posture went slightly rigged as he straightened and looked towards the doors. "Well, I suppose we should go in."

"Yes," Tenten said, her breathing slightly hitched.

It was soon time.

* * *

This was it, it was time.

Tenten's hands shook nervously. Wringing her hands together, she determinedly looked through the vast doors that Hiashi had opened and glanced around the room.

Yes, she thought evenly, this time around, it was her turn to stir up the attention. This time around, it was her turn to receive the jealous glances, admiring looks, and flattering comments. This time around, she would make Neji Hyuuga say 'wow'.

It was a simple 'congratulations' party hosted by Hinata's father that turned into a Konoha event. _Everyone_ was there.

The main room was packed and many others had walked out into the gardens. Searching for a familiar face, Tenten almost suffocated by the air-tight proximity of so many people.

Reaching the patio doors, Tenten gingerly stepped out, her feet throbbing in pain. Accidentally bumping into a firm chest, she looked up hopefully. Dark brown eyes stared, transfixed with hers. Just…staring.

"Oh, hi," was the shocked reply.

It wasn't _him_.

"Watch where your going," a brunette girl snapped, grabbing the seemingly unmovable man. The brunette dragged him off into the crowd, glancing back to throw her a resentful gaze. They disappeared before Tenten could respond.

"Well then," Tenten murmured softly. It seemed that she could live without the jealous glances.

Searching once again for a familiar face, Tenten was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Quickly turning around, she glanced quickly over his futures. Pearl, pale eyes and thick raven hair.

"Hey gorgeous, you look amazing."

Tenten rolled her eyes in disgust. It wasn't _him_.

Brushing him off as she turned to walk away, she shuddered in revulsion. It seemed that she could live without the admiring glances, too.

Walking aimlessly in every direction, she hoped she would run across a friendly face soon.

"Tenten! Is that you?"

Turning around, grimacing slightly as Lee enveloped her in a tight embrace, Tenten patted his back and inwardly willed him to let go. He didn't.

"Let me go," Tenten breathed out, as Lee crushed her against his chest, "I can't breathe."

As Lee let her go, he gazed at her from head to toe. "Why Tenten! Your youthfulness has finally abounded! You are certainly a beautiful flower of Konoha now!"

"Thanks, Lee," she replied weakly. Tenten winced faintly as he began to draw attention with his loud proclamations of youthfulness and beauty. She had a feeling she could live without the flattering comments, too.

"Tenten?"

Twisting her head to the side, she saw Sakura squeeze through the crowd to greet her--Sasuke's hand somehow still firmly around her waist.

Giving a meek wave, Tenten smiled.

As Sakura arrived at where Tenten and Lee stood, she looked her up and down, eyes widening.

"Tenten," Sakura had whispered. Tenten couldn't help but feel a jolt of insecurity as Sakura paused, taking in her form.

"You look…amazing!" she exclaimed, eyes still wide. "No, not amazing. Simply…astounding, shocking!" Turning excitedly towards Sasuke, Sakura nudged him in the ribs subtly. "Doesn't she, Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave a simple 'hn' in reply. But that was alright. Really.

She just wanted a 'wow' from one specific person.

"Tenten?"

Turning once again towards the sound of her name, Tenten waved and smiled. "Hey, Ino."

Ino's hand was entwined with Shikamaru's, pulling him towards the group rather forcefully.

"Wow Tenten!" she squealed as she arrived, "Where did you get that outfit? You look fantastic!" Ino looked towards Shikamaru, waiting for a supporting reply. He gazed lazily back at her.

"Troublesome," he muttered faintly as Ino lifted one eye-brow. Shikamaru turned towards Tenten with a pleasant smile. "You look great, Tenten."

Tenten blushed, "Thanks." But it wasn't him whom she wanted to hear that from. "You look quite dashing too, Shikamaru."

His face tinted red and muttered another 'troublesome'. Tenten would have bet that Ino had helped him choose his clothing before they arrived.

"Hey! Tenten!"

Once again looking up towards the sound of her name, Tenten gave a delighted grin and waved enthusiastically. "Hey Naruto, hey Hinata!"

"H-hello," Hinata murmured, "Thank you for coming."

"Of course," Tenten said, still grinning. "Congratulations…Mrs. Uzumaki."

"Oh!" Hinata exclaimed, blushing a red crimson, "Th-thank you."

"Well, Tenten," Naruto said in his usual raspy voice, his wide grin on his face, "you look stunning."

"Thanks," Tenten muttered, nervously looking around the room. "Well, I think it's time."

Hinata nodded her head, eyes pointing towards the raised platform.

Ino and Sakura glanced at each other, eye-brows raised. "Time for what?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see," Tenten murmured quietly, face slightly pale as she started heading towards the appointed area.

* * *

Facing her partner, Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten gracefully bowed. Determined not to glance at the crowd, she willed her feet to move as the music sounded.

One step left, one step diagonally back. Stepping out towards the left again with a small step, she gracefully bent her back leg, waving her arms rhythmically.

Hearing the murmur of the crowd in delight, Tenten smiled nervously. Hoping she would not freeze in mid-step, she glanced up at Naruto. His eyes encouraged her as they went through the sequence; back, forward, left, and right.

It was the dance. The ceremonial dance when the bride's and groom's younger relatives and their escorts dance for the newlywed's health and prosperity.

As the slow sequence of the dance began to end, Tenten switched her partner with Hinata's partner. The customary symbol of bestowing approval, the giving away of a family member to her husband.

Tenten stepped into Neji's arms and smiled nervously. The most difficult part of the dance was to come. And yet, that didn't quite worry her as much as it should have.

She was more concerned of what Neji thought.

Tenten watched as Neji's gaze glanced quickly over her dress, and his eyes, to her delight, widened ever so slightly in surprise. Satisfaction brimmed from every bone in her body.

Her, in a dress, was not all for naught.

The music began once again, a slightly faster pace than the last time. Tenten's loose curls hung around her face as she concentrated on her steps. Mentally, she cursed the Hyuuga household for having such a tradition. Then she cursed Neji for asking her to be his escort.

Turning once again, her skirt flitting above her knees as it flowed, Tenten bowed gracefully at the end of the song. Slightly out of breath, she smiled at Neji in question.

_Well?_

As applause filled the room, all the dancers turned towards the crowd and bowed. Nervousness flitted once again in her stomach as she noticed gazes, whispers, and comments were directed towards her.

"Simply stunning…"

"Looks amazing…"

"…her and Neji?"

"She looks different…"

A frozen smile was planted on Tenten's face. Had she mentioned that she disliked crowds? Thankfully the Main House had understood…and gave her reassurances when necessary. They had also thanked her and apologized profusely for her taking part in this tradition. It was…weird.

But really, it was alright. She got to be with Neji.

Feeling a hand push gently on the small of her back, she craned her neck back quickly. It was only him.

"Neji…" Tenten breathed, relieved.

"It's over Tenten," Neji murmured.

Nodding slowly, she stepped off the stage. Once off stage, Tenten immediately shook her hands, clearing her thoughts. The feelings of nervousness was still in her system.

"Tenten! Neji!"

Both looked towards the group coming towards them. With the palm of his hand still on her back, Tenten blushed and stepped subtly forward, Neji having no choice but to lower his arm.

"You guys were great!" Sakura yelled enthusiastically, "That was really cool!"

Ino nodded in agreement and gave them a teasing grin, "You guys looked amazing up there together."

Tenten blushed and nodded, glancing at everywhere else but Neji. "Thanks."

"Hn."

Ino hinted a mischievous smirk towards Tenten. "Why Neji, I don't believe you have told how beautiful Tenten looks today!"

Neji gave Ino a stoic gaze as he turned to greet a relative.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Ino, Neji doesn't think of me like that."

Undaunted, Ino smiled innocently in return. "I didn't say he did."

"Then why would he say that?"

"What? Compliment you?"

"Yeah," Tenten trailed off, unsure how to answer.

Ino glanced upward and sighed. "Tenten, you look amazing. Why _wouldn't_ he?"

"Because, he's just a friend?"

Ino snorted, "Yeah, right. Those weren't exactly 'friendly' looks that he was giving you when you guys were on stage. And I'm not talking about those callous, stoic glances either."

Tenten couldn't help but smile a cheeky grin, "I think you're just seeing things you want to see."

Ino shrugged, "Well, fine. Don't believe me. But trust me, actions speak louder than words."

Tenten smiled a faint smile in reply. "We'll see."

"Oh look, it's Naruto and Hinata! Hey guys!" Tenten and Ino both turned towards Sakura's outstretched arm, glancing at where the married couple-to-be stood amidst an overzealous crowd. Tenten sighed, their previous conversation was seemingly forgotten. That was good.

Their group migrated slowly towards Naruto and Hinata, wanting to wish them happiness. As they neared the couple, Tenten sighed in relief. It was over. It was actually over.

All those hours of practicing and perfecting the pre-marriage sequences, it was finally over.

Would she miss it? Heck no.

Well…maybe practicing with Neji. But then again, she trained with him nearly everyday.

"Hello there," a familiar voice said behind her. Tenten froze, hands tightening in annoyance. O how she wished she had her weapons with her. Tenten sighed heavily at the thought.

And why didn't she have her trusty weapons? It was all Neji's fault. He _stole_ them from her and said she would have no need to fight. Or kill someone. Or pin someone conveniently against the wall to stay away from her.

Turning around to face the pearl-eyed, raven short-haired Neji wannabe, Tenten raised her eye-brow patiently. "Yes?"

"I'm Kane Hyuuga. May I know the name of this beautiful dancer standing before my eyes?"

'_Could your sentences be any shorter?' _Tenten asked miffed and partially amused. "Tenten."

"Ah, such a lovely name. Heavenly."

Discretely rolling her eyes, Tenten cringed. "Thanks."

"Would you like to dance?" Kane asked, his eyes suggesting something Tenten didn't understand.

"Uh I-"

Neji's firm voice interrupted her answer. "Tenten," he said quietly, eyes narrowing, "I see that you have met my cousin."

Tenten nodded faintly. This creep was Neji's cousin. Gross. Well _that_ would certainly explain why he somewhat resembled Neji…in a creepier way of course.

"Ah, hello Neji," Kane answered casually, "I was just getting to know this lovely dancer of yours better.

"Yes," Neji answered stoically, "Tenten is my escort."

Kane nodded and smirked knowingly. "Ah, I see. Forgive me."

Silence enveloped the three as Tenten glanced down at the floor, perplexed. Was she missing something?

Feeling slightly perturbed at the way Kane seemed to be analyzing her, Tenten was resolved to tell him to knock it off and scram. Sadly though, he spoke before she could.

"Well then, Neji…Tenten, it was nice meeting you both here." With that said, Kane nodded towards Tenten, snatching her hand quickly and pressed it softly against his lips.

Tenten blushed in embarrassment and Neji growled softly.

With one last look and flourish, Kane was gone in the crowd. Good riddance.

Sighing in relief, Tenten glanced towards Neji and spoke her first real three words of the evening to him. "Why hello, Neji."

She watched as Neji nodded curtly, glaring towards the direction where Kane had left.

Tenten quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "Jealous, Neji?" she asked playfully.

Tenten smiled as Neji gave a scowl in reply.

"Well?"

Neji turned towards Tenten looking expectantly at him. "Well what?" Neji asked stoically.

Sighing, Tenten's lips quirked up in a small smile. "Well, what do you think?" Pointing at her hair, then down to her dress, then to her sandal enclosed feet, she stared, awaiting an answer.

Neji glanced down slowly, taking in the full affect. Her hair was in cascading waves, with her face touched lightly with makeup. Her purplish-maroon dress was held by two thin straps, the top cutting across her chest. The bodice was a sleek fit with the waistline dropped into a curved V, the bottom skirt flitting out beneath her as she stepped. Light silk material was used for the bottom with a lace coating on top. Simple embroidery was attached around the waistline and bottom of her dress.

Neji was rendered speechless. Tenten…in a dress. With hair done and make up on. Wow.

"You look," Neji started, somewhat unsure of how to answer, "presentable."

Tenten sniffed playfully in disdain, "_Just_ presentable?"

"Well, you look…different," Neji said, trying again.

Eyebrow raised, Tenten mimicked him. "Different?"

"It's nice," Neji finished lamely.

Tenten nodded in satisfaction. She understood what he meant. Neji thought she looked beautiful…and she didn't need him to say that to her for her to know.

"Thanks Neji," Tenten said appreciatively, "you look quite handsome too."

Neji nodded briskly once again, a slight tinge of pink hinting on his cheeks. But only slightly.

"Let's go congratulate Naruto and Hinata," he murmured quietly, hand on the small of her back, pushing her towards the crowd.

As they neared the busy couple, Tenten grinned widely as she felt Neji's hand wrap securely around her waist as they passed Kane's turned back. Glancing questioningly at Neji, she gave a faint smile as he returned her gaze with a slight tilt of his head. It was his way of asking if she minded. She didn't.

Sighing contentedly, Tenten lazily looked up and caught the mischievous gaze of Ino Yamanaka. Rolling her eyes playfully at Ino's knowing gesture, Tenten smiled happily.

She had gotten all that she had wanted today…the jealous glances, admiring looks, and flattering comments. Those things though, Tenten thought grimacing faintly, she could definitely live without.

On the other hand though, Tenten smiled thoughtfully, Neji didn't exactly say, in his own words, her wanted 'wow'.

But that was alright. Really. His actions loudly stated everything he couldn't say.

She guessed Ino was right after all, his actions spoke volumes louder than words ever could…and that was better than a 'wow' any day.

**End**.

* * *

**VxS**

Yes, no epi's. It's the end. Finished. Pau.

I hope you liked it.


End file.
